Why ?
by Princess Assasin
Summary: Drabble Naruto chap 483-485.Warning:Typo,OOC,Judul ga nyambung XDD


**Why ?**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning : ****Onehot, Drabble Naruto chap 483-485, ****OOC,Typo berpiknikan dimana-mana, mengandung kata yang tidak baku, percakapan yang yang memutar balikan fakta dll.**

Genre: Humor/ Parody

A/n : Sebuah pic aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul dari kepala Author yang miskin ide. Mohon maaf jika ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan terutama buat Sasuke FC & FG.

- ooo0oooo -

Enjoy the story ^_^

Setelah kematian Danzo, Sasuke berjalan mendekati seorang wanita berambut merah yang bernama Karin, teman satu teamnya dengan niat untuk menghabisi wanita tersebut, namun niat mulia itu tiba-tiba terhenti setelah mendengar teriakan dari seorang wanita berambut pinki boys (?) datang menghampirinya.

"Sasuke_kun!" teriak wanita tersebut yang tidak lain adalah mantan teman satu timnya dulu yaitu Haruno Sakura.

"Kalau kau kesini untuk menagih hutangku dulu, itu percuma saja karena aku sedang kere" kata Sasuke.

"Bukan begitu..., Aku meninggalkan Konoha dan ingin bergabung denganmu," kata Sakura menjelaskan maksudnya.

"Apa maksudmu? kenapa kau ingin bergabung denganku? " tanya Sasuke

"Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Sejak kau meninggalkan Konoha aku menyesal karena tidak ikut denganmu! " jawab Sakura

"Apa kau tahu apa yang akan ku lakukan?" tanya Sasuke

"Aku tidak perduli. Aku akan mengikuti semua perintahmu walau harus mencium kakimu sekalipun!" ucap Sakura terlihat bersungguh-sungguh.

"Hmmm...Kalau begitu buktikan!" ucap Sasuke.

"Maksudmu ?" tanya Sakura.

"Seperti yang tadi kau katakan..., kau cium kakiku sekarang!" ucap Sasuke dengan kejamnya.

Dengan langkah kaki dan hati yang begitu berat serta penyesalan sedalam-dalamnya atas ucapannya tadi akhirnya Sakura berlutut di hadapan Sasuke untuk mencium kaki Sasuke yang mengidap penyakit kutu air.

"Kejam sekali kau menghinaku seperti ini. Kenapa tidak meyuruhku untuk mencium bibir seksimu itu saja (?) walau bagaimana pun aku tidak terima! Aku akan menusukmu sebagai balasan kau sudah merendahkanku seperti ini," batin Sakura.

Ketika Sakura sedang bepikir untuk menusukkan sebuah kunai pada Sasuke tiba-tiba saja Sasuke sudah akan menyerang Sakura lebih dulu dengan chidorinya, untunglah waktu itu sang guru yang bernama Hatake Kakashi segera datang dan menangkap tangan Sasuke.

"Kau semakin rendah, Sasuke," kata Kakashi

"Wajahmu juga semakin mesum, Kakashi," ucap Sasuke tidak mau kalah.

"Sepertinya Madara sudah benar-benar merusakmu dan lihatlah cara berpakaianmu itu. Apa sleting pakaianmu itu tidak bisa kau naikan lagi?" kata Kakashi.

"Kau dengarkan aku..., keseksian adalah simbol dari Uchiha...non Uchiha sepertimu tidak pantas memiliki tubuh yang seksi seperti aku," teriak Sasuke dengan narsisnya dan langsung berlari kaearah Kakashi untuk menyerangnya.

- ooo0oooo -

Sementara itu di tengah hutan belantara terlihat seorang pemuda manis sedang bergegas menyusuri hutan dengan berbagai pikiran di kepalanya, walau sekarang pemuda itu sedang sakit tapi dia tetap nekat pergi ke tempat tersebut untuk menemui mantan sahabat satu teamnya dulu yang sekarang sedang bertarung bersama senseinya.

- ooo0oooo -

Ditengah pertarungannya bersama Kakashi yang benar-benar dahsyat tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan pandangan matanya mulai rabun ayam (?) karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan cakra.

Hal tersebut ternyata tidak disia-siakan oleh Sakura yang masih dendam karena disuruh mencium kaki Sasuke yang mengidap kutu air.

Dengan gesit Sakura akan segera menancapkan sebuah kunai beracun pada tubuh Sasuke namun sayang ternyata Sasuke mengetahuinya dan segera berbalik untuk mencekik leher Sakura lalu mengambil kunai yang dipenggang Sakura tersebut dan berniat untuk menusukan kunai itu pada Sakura. Hampir sedikit lagi Sasuke menusukkan kunainya, namun terselamatkan dengan datangnya seorang pemuda pirang yang langsung menggendong Sakura untuk menolongnya dari Sasuke. Siapa lagi kalau bukan jagoan kita Uzumaki Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Teme! Sakura chan adalah bagian dari team 7 sama seperti kita," ucap Naruto.

"Cih! kita? lho aja kali," jawab Sasuke dengan bahasa alaynya.

"Tobi sudah memberitahu kami kebenaran tentang Itachi. Aku mengerti kenapa kau ingin melakukannya, Teme." kata Naruto

"Oh...jadi kau sudah tahu alasan Itachi membunuh semua klan Uchiha..., Itachi menjadi gila dan membantai semua klan sebagai sasaran atas kegilaannya, karena cintanya dikhianati oleh seorang wanita, tapi mereka semua malah tertawa. Mereka semua menertawakan atas apa yang terjadi pada hidup Itachi dan yang aku dengar dari tawa kalian adalah cacian dan ejekan tapi aku akan mengubahnya, aku akan mengubah tawa para wanita itu menjadi desahan dan kenikmatan, oleh karena sebab itulah aku akan meneruskan cita-citaku dengan terus bercinta dengan para wanita cantik Konoha serta berganti-ganti pasangan agar mereka semua hamil dan melahirkan anak-anaku. Begitulah caraku untuk membangkitkan klanku," kata Sasuke dengan tertawa nista

"Sebuah sejarah penuh kemesuman. Itulah yang membuat Sasuke menjadi seperti sekarang ini," batin Kakashi

"Heh! kenapa kalian semua diam? dan kau Sakura tadi kau sudah sangat mengganggu ketika aku akan bercinta dengan Karin, oleh karena itu kau akan jadi wanita pertama yang akan bercinta denganku," kata Sasuke.

"Sasuke_kun ...," kata Sakura dengan sangat terkejut, namun innernya sekarang sedang berloncat-loncat kegirangan (?)

Naruto masih membatu dengan hal yang baru saja didengarnya sementara kakashi sudah gendong-gendongan bersama Karin (?)

Ditengah kebingungannya itu tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mendekat ke arah Naruto sembari berkata

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir Dobe sayang...,wanita-wanita itu hanyalah tempat untuk membuat keturunanku, tapi kau tetap yang paling spesial," bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Teme," kata Naruto

"Kau akan menjadi uke_ku selamanya," bisik Sasuke sambil mencium pipi karamel Naruto.

"TIDAAAAAK...! KAU TIDAK USAH PULANG KE KONOHA TEME BRENGSEK!" ucap Naruto langsung lari dengan jurus kaki seribu.

**FIN**

Hehehe...akhirnya pic aneh ini tamat juga XDD ...maaf jika tidak lucu...

terima kasih buat yang sudah baca ...sampai jumpa :)


End file.
